Oops
by Nightwingess
Summary: Jack skipped school again! Rapunzel heads over to his house to drop off his homework and lecture him but not everything goes as planned. Based off of Mimera's art piece (on tumblr, search her tumblr with this post/56283958716/ups-u)


When Rapunzel had heard Jack wasn't in school today, she knew right away that he was ditching again. She didn't know where, but she could guess he'd gone running through a park or a forest, barefoot as always, and of course causing trouble for all those around him with his notorious pranks.

With her hands full of papers, she walked over to Jack's home after school. She wasn't sure if she should scold him for skipping or or yell at him for not inviting her. She hated the idea of breaking the rules, the rules existed for a reason… but as she'd come to learn, rules had to be broken when they were no good. That was the other part of the problem, she wanted to skip but never had the courage to do so.

That's why she loved Jack, not only did she like being around him because he made her laugh and accepted her strange antics like her long hair or all her conversations she'd have with her pet chameleon, but he also gave her that extra nudge she needed to do the impossible. He gave her courage. In the time that she'd known him, he'd encouraged her to try new the experiences were wonderful, sometimes they were terrible but regardless of what happened, Jack would be there with a smile on his face and a hand to hold. He was always asking her to join in on the fun which is why she found it so odd that he hadn't invited her to any of his ditch days. He knew she liked to have adventures… on the other hand, maybe he was just keeping her from the anxiety he knew she'd have if she did skip.

Lost in thought, she had wandered right into Jack's home, inches away from his bedroom where she had intended to leave his homework. Odds were he wasn't home just yet, probably chasing a dog through a park or playing ball with the neighborhood kids.

She paused for a moment laughing at how she'd gotten so used to his house. The door was never locked because Jack's foster father, North, was far too trusting. It was easy to just turn the knob of the front door, walk through the living room, go up the stairs and turn to the left where Jack's bedroom door was. She pulled the last braid out of her hair, happy that she could let it flow freely now that she was out of school. Without a second thought she stepped into his room, intent on adding a lecture like note on Jack's desk.

She hadn't intended to fall right onto Jack, who had been the middle of changing. She stepped back awkwardly, her face was red from her embarrassment over both the fall and the fact that he was shirtless.

"Hey Punzie." Jack said softly. Her blush deepened; his voice had always left her a bit breathless. Something about the faint rasp made her feel like he was whispering in her ear; it made everything he said to her so personal.

"I brought your homework." She rushed over to his desk to avoid his half naked body. If he had any decency at all, he'd cover himself up for her. He knew how nervous it made her but that was Jack, cool, calm and collective while simultaneously being a mischievous troll.

"Thanks." Jack walked over to her and leaned against the wall nearest to his desk. Part of him was taking a great deal of pleasure from her blush, the other part was wondering where he could find a clean sweatshirt. He'd gotten so used to throwing his clothes on the floor after wearing them and picking them up again to wear the next day. At this point, his clothes all smelled like wet dog from being outside so much.

Rapunzel tugged on the sleeve of her cardigan, suddenly feeling as though she was intruding. All her thoughts of lecturing him had left her and the thought that remained was to leave as quickly as possible. He noticed she was looking down at the floor to avoid looking at his chest and decided to ease her mind a bit.

"Hey Punz, I made you something." His voice sounded sweet but his eyes shifted a bit too quickly for her comfort. He walked over to the window where he'd left a painting for her. It wasn't a masterpiece, Jack could hardly draw a proper circle let alone something as complex as what Rapunzel could do but she had been encouraging him to try for some time. She'd always talked about the joy of creative expression, he'd often say his "creative expression" was TPing the principal's lawn or putting soap in the park's fountain but she'd said that didn't count.

He'd painted her a simple purple sun, her favorite thing in the world, apart from singing, the outdoors, pie, animals, kids and perhaps, if he dared to think it, him.

He moved toward her with the paint still dripping, "It's not dry yet." He said handing it to her with one hand rubbing the back of his head.

She was touched by the gesture but not touched enough to find it a bit odd that the day he skipped was the day he chose to paint her an awkward little sun. It was almost as if he was trying to keep her from asking where he'd been.

"Is this an apology?"She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Apology?"

"For not taking me with you."

Jack smirked. Rapunzel was kind by nature but every now and then she had her sassy side. The fact that her face always looked sweet made her attempts at sass cute, which he very much appreciated.

"Well, didn't realize you wanted to go princess, how about we go tomorrow, we can go to that bakery you love-"

"Oh no sir, you're hiding something." She could see it in his eyes that skipping school today was more than Jack's proclivity to breaking the rules. Something was up and she was determined to get it out of him. Jack had a habit of risky pranks and the last thing she wanted was to see him get suspended, again.

"Little old me," he put a hand to his heart, "Hiding something? How could you say that?" His voice was saccharine sounding, she rolled her eyes.

"Yes you," she poked his chest and resisted the blush that was coming, "You love to trick people, so what are you up to?" Jack didn't respond. Despite Rapunzel's efforts, he could see the blush brewing on her cheeks and decided to make the most of it by leaning in. Her eyes grew wide. Instinctively, she held the paper to her chest to cover herself.

Jack started to laugh, "What?" Rapunzel asked.

"That painting was still wet Punz, I told you." She looked down and saw her cardigan was now covered in purple paint.

"Jack!" She shouted.

"That paint stains." He said with a chuckle, she shoved him back lightly and placed the painting down on the desk.

"You did it on purpose." She mumbled as she unbuttoned her cardigan. This was one of her favorite cardigans and she refused, absolutely refused for it to be ruined. She pulled it off and sighed at the paint that was already seeping through.

"Here, I'll put it in the wash."

"Oh no you don't, you stay back! You're just going to cause more trouble for me," She started to step away from him but ended up tripping over her own hair, dropping the cardigan. She started to fall backwards onto the floor when Jack rushed over to her and pulled her forward. He'd caught her in time but his feet had slid too quickly against the floor. They both started to fall in the opposite direction.

In a split second decision, Rapunzel twirled them around, in the next second they had fallen on the bed with Rapunzel on top.

They were silent for a moment, if Rapunzel's mind hadn't been so frantic by the fact that she was on Jack on his bed, she might have realized how odd it was that he shared her wide eyed expression. Jack always flirted with her, it was a simple truth to his nature, he liked to tease her, he loved her blushes and her innocence but now he looked as lost as she did.

"That… that was impressive." He whispered. Rapunzel gave him a confused look, she didn't understand what he meant. She was hovering over him in such a way that he felt nervous. He was rarely nervous but at this present moment, with Rapunzel so close to his face, he could feel his own cheeks burn.

Jack swallowed hard, "I uh, mean the way you spun us, you're stronger than you look." He smiled at her but her expression hadn't changed. It was then that he realized his hands were on her waist.

"Yeah." She squeaked and he laughed. The laugh broke her trance, she smiled at him and rolled off his body.

"You really should cut your hair." He whispered.

"You know I can't Jack." He sat up and smiled at her, she looked so beautiful to him, she always looked beautiful to him but now he couldn't help but admire her. He touched her cheek and she blushed once more.

"You should… really put a shirt on." She whispered.

"They're all dirty."

She laughed and leaned back against the wall, "You want to put something to wash for me and you haven't even done your laundry! Jack you're such a mess…" She put her hand on her chin, "If you'd like, I could help you pick up a bit. Maybe open the window, let some sunshine in," She clapped her hands in excitement over the thought of cleaning his room, "We could sing songs and paint the walls too!" She stood on his bed and held out her hands, she turned her fingers so that they made a box and looked through the opening. Jack knew it was her way of envisioning whatever it was she wanted to paint next. He tugged on her jeans and pulled her back down.

"I like the paint idea, it's messy, I can do messy."

"But you can't do clean?" She tilted her head to the side, her voice had that same sass as before.

"Clean is boring, and I don't do boring. Besides, life is short, we should be out there rolling down hills and screaming at the top of our lungs!" He widened his eyes for emphasis.

She giggled.

"If you wash your clothes, I'll bake you a pie."

"Done." He kissed her cheek and rolled off his bed. He extended out his hand to her and she took it. With one swift motion, he pulled her toward him and grabbed her waist. She gasped when he twirled her off the bed.

"Jack!"

"Little payback." He leaned down and kissed her lips, he loved the way she gasped whenever he kissed her, even when she expected it. She never seemed to get used to their lips touching but she always, always loved it, as did he.

"Well now that you've had your fun, I hope you clean up here." She put her hands on his shoulders, his were still around her waist.

"I'd think you wouldn't want me to since that means I'd have to cover up." She scoffed and pushed him back again, "I'm going to make that pie, by the time I'm done, this room better be clean and you better be… fully clothed!" He smiled as she scurried out of the room with her stained cardigan in hand.

When he was sure she was out of sight, he moved toward his desk and pulled the bottom drawer open, inside was the sun and moon necklace he'd spent all day looking for her. Months ago, Rapunzel had said she wished she could have it but it had long been out of stock; that hadn't stopped Jack Frost. Every other week (along with his weekends) he'd spend a few hours looking for it from pawn shops to actual jewelry stores and everything in between. He'd finally found it in another city.

He couldn't wait to see her smile when he gave it to her next week on her birthday.

_And then, I'll take you out for a real adventure princess._


End file.
